


Relax, You're In Love

by momothesweet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Implied Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Other, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life, Stressed out reader, in the very beginning, poly personalities (is that even a thing lmfao)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothesweet
Summary: A look into the life of you and your boyfriends and how you three work things out in your relationship.





	Relax, You're In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for the best oikuro commissioner, [Xaki!](http://xaki.tumblr.com)
> 
> This was a really refreshing piece to do—no sex, just some relationship stuff and studying how everyone acts and reacts when things get a little rough :) headcanons ahoy!
> 
> Thanks to [Mari](http://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind) for beta reading!

It’s the first game as seniors and their first victory as seniors. Of course Oikawa and Kuroo are going to celebrate. The apartment is packed with beer and people, all clamoring around and reliving the finer points of the game. Some imitate the spikes with beer cans, others try to set condom balloons for humorous effect. Kuroo is a master of telling stories, and the tale of him blocking a cross spike is one for everyone to drink to. Oikawa can’t get enough of his pretty, slurred words. He hangs around the other and makes sure that everyone knows he’s the best-looking setter in the college circuit.

The night goes on and on until people are passed out and dragged away from the apartment. They’re lucky nobody called the cops on them, especially when the music seemed to be much too loud for a complex like this. It’s the first good party of the school semester. Nobody could have missed it.

Except you.

Your fourth year of college will be the toughest and busiest, unlike many of your peers who have it a little easier. You’ve still got requirements to fulfill and an internship to go to, leaving little time to attend your boyfriends’ games or actually join them in partying it up. It’s not their fault at all; none of you make the game schedule and you can’t change your internship shifts. Some sacrifices need to be made and they’re completely understanding.

For the most part.

You’re the last one out of your internship and you’re ready to simply take a shower and get the fuck to bed. You get multiple texts from your boyfriends recounting their plays and their victory, to which you aren’t surprised by. It’s only natural that they’re happy and hyped because of their win. You’re happy for them, as you always are when they nail their matches right on the head.

What you aren’t happy about, though, is the complete mess that greets you when you open up the front door. You’re surprised that police aren’t here writing up citations for disturbing the peace; you can only imagine the bad EDM Oikawa blasted while everyone danced the night away, Kuroo included if you count his stupid rave moves. There are cups and cans lying around, along with chip crumbs and...toilet paper. What the hell did they do with toilet paper? Trails of it are scattered around the apartment and you don’t know what the hell they would do with it. Are they streamers? Did they try and drunkenly TP the apartment? Whatever the case, your skin crawls with fury as you drop your bags and throw your shoes off your feet.

There isn’t any sign of them in the living room or kitchen, but you know exactly where they are when you hear the sound of moaning. Dramatic moaning. The kind that you hear in porn when one person is trying way too hard to make the other person  _ know _ they’re having a good time.

You stomp to the bedroom to find Oikawa and Kuroo half-naked and lazily humping each other. Oikawa’s on top and doing his best to ride Kuroo’s dick, while Kuroo looks like he’s doing his best not to pass out. Your hands ball into fists and you can’t help but snap like a twig.

“What the  _ fuck _ , you assholes!”

They stop moving immediately at the sound of your shouting. Oikawa hesitantly turns around and waves to you while Kuroo nudges him off and sits up with a smirk you can’t tolerate right now.

“Hey baby,” Kuroo slurs. “You’re home~”

“Damn right I’m home,” you say, “and it’s a fucking mess. What did you do?”

“Nothing big,” Oikawa muses.

“Hey!” Kuroo frowns.

“Not you, stupid,” Oikawa giggles and kisses Kuroo’s cheek. “We just had some people over ‘cause we won our game. We texted it to you!”

You’re not amused. “I’m out of the apartment the whole day and I can’t fucking _ believe _ that I came home to this.” 

“Why’re you mad?” Kuroo asks. “Thought you’d be happy that we won.”

“I’m not happy that our apartment got trashed!” you shout. “Do you know how long this is gonna take to clean up? I have to study tomorrow for a huge exam next week and you two idiots are gonna be too hungover to do anything about it until then!”

Your brain is on overdrive right now; all you can see is red and two irresponsible, messy excuses for adults. All you wanted to do is come home to a little peace and that obviously isn’t happening. Kuroo and Oikawa are both too smashed to understand the situation at hand, but that doesn’t matter right now. Any rational solution to this has been bypassed in your head, so you’re focused only on the rage that’s taken you over.

Both of them call out your name and pat an empty spot on the bed.

“Come onnnn,” Oikawa says. “You just need some beauty rest. We can sort all of this out tomorrow.”

If it’s one thing they didn’t trash, it’s the bedroom, but you can’t look at your two drunk, disheveled boyfriends in your current mood. The bed doesn’t look comfortable and it’ll certainly stink of alcohol.

It’s times like these when you’re grateful of the spare bedroom. You ignore the boys’ pleads and shut the door, drowning out their voices with your own angry thoughts as you step to the other room across from the one you were just in. Thankfully, this bedroom looks untouched.

Except for the bed itself.

There’s a huge lump there and faint snoring. You suck in your breath and come forward to smack whoever’s there. The response is an whine and some shifting to reveal a shirtless wing spiker and his boyfriend slowly waking up under the sheets.

“Oh shit,” Bokuto grumbles as he blinks a few times. Before he can say anything else, Akaashi is already sitting up and nudging him out of bed.

“I told you it was a bad idea to stay here. We should go.” He looks up at you and tries to look as apologetic as possible. “Hey.”

“Hey,” you say bitterly, and that’s all you say as you watch the two drag themselves out of the bedroom and going...wherever. The couch, their own home, you don’t care. You don’t even care that Akaashi’s leaving without a shirt. Who knows where it is.

You might as well be in the bed with Kuroo and Oikawa instead of this one that’s been partially slept on, but you’re too mad and too tired to complain any more about it because within minutes you’re fast asleep.

 

It feels like only a few minutes passed by. You wake up when sunlight hits your face, screaming at you to start your day and go get some studying done instead of relaxing with your boyfriends. Your idiotic, messy, hungover boyfriends who you still don’t want to speak to right now unless you open up the door to find a spotless apartment. You don’t.

In fact, they’re still dead asleep in the master bedroom when you open it up, half-naked and sprawled across the bed, limbs either sticking out of the sheets or hanging off the bed. Neither of them move as you cross the room to the closet and grab some clothes, along with your toothbrush and some other essentials in the bathroom before grabbing the rest of your things that were left in the living room last night and heading out the door.

The last thing you want to be mad about is the irresponsibility of the two men you love. A small part of you hopes that if you decide to come home later tonight instead of staying over at a friend’s, all of those problems will disappear.

 

You avoid eye contact with Kenma when he answers his door. He knows exactly why you’re there without knowing anything besides a text from you asking to come over to his place so you can study for the day. As you step inside and take your shoes off, you can hear the faint sounds of outdoor ambience for some open world game you have no time to play.

“You didn’t go to the party last night?” you ask him.

He shakes his head. “Even if I wanted to, I worked until ten.”

You nod in understanding, making your way to his couch to drop yourself there and sigh deeply. His game is paused and blinking several different options for him to continue or restart among others, which somehow is the most calming thing you’ve seen over the last few days. Combined with the music, you could fall back asleep to this.

“Do you want anything to eat?” he asks.

“No thanks. I’m not really in the mood to eat.”

He returns shortly with a bag of chips and some juice, then exchanges it for his controller sitting on the coffee table before you two. “If it’s one thing Kuro drilled into my head back in high school, it’s to eat. It’ll make you feel better.”

A bag of chips and sugary juice may not be the optimal choice with that sort of advice, but Kenma has a point. You haven’t eaten since your break last night during your internship, and even then it was a tiny snack you pulled from the vending machine. After a few minutes of consideration and watching Kenma go back to breaking things and picking up items in his game, you grab the chips and pop it open, sitting alongside him while getting some food in your stomach.

“I thought you said you were going to study,” Kenma says after sailing his character off a ledge.

“I am,” you say flatly, “but don’t nag me. I had to deal with the fucking mess that was my apartment last night. They’re probably not going to wake up for another three hours.”

Kenma doesn’t respond until he gets to another checkpoint and you’re almost done with the bag of chips. “Do you think you’re being too hard on them?”

You narrow your eyes and look at him. He’s glued to the screen. “Do I have to get mad at you, too?”

“It was a thought,” he defends poorly, but continues, “I bet that as soon as they wake up, they’re going to clean the apartment down to the last centimeter because all they can remember last night is you yelling at them.”

As much as you want to argue that hypothesis, he’s probably not wrong at all. Kenma’s known Kuroo since childhood and he’s always had a knack for predicting things logically, anyway. There’s a good reason why Kuroo had begged for him to be on the volleyball team when he got into the same university. Defeated by his one statement and not wanting to use any more energy trying to refute it, you grumble and grab the juice to down it all as you continue watching Kenma play. 

It takes some more substantial food in the form of takeout and a short match in a co-op game with Kenma to relieve the rest of your stress. Then you find yourself ready enough to study. That sort of stress is in its own realm, but it’s manageable enough that you’re able to get through what you need. It’s a lot more satisfying than you initially thought, but you can attribute that to having your phone off all day once you got the okay from Kenma to come over.

You’re not surprised to see almost a hundred messages and some pictures and videos sent to you when you turn your phone back on later that evening, forever grateful of Kenma’s presence.

 

***

 

“Do we use the blue cleaner or the yellow cleaner for the counters?”

Kuroo stuffs several more toilet paper streamers in his trash bag and looks up at Oikawa, eyes narrowed and still fuzzy, even though he’s been awake for a few hours. “Don’t you already know the answer to that?”

Oikawa glares right back at him, holding a bottle in each gloved hand. “Maybe.”

“The yellow one, idiot,” he groans. The trash bag crinkles with each step as he picks up the last of the trash on the floor, leaving it a lot cleaner than it looked last night. Waking up was the roughest it’s ever been, since it wasn’t just the post-party pains throbbing in his head. Kuroo distinctly remembers you yelling at him and Oikawa, your face totally red and enraged over what they had done to the apartment, knowing very well that you were already stressed out about everything else in your life.

His guilty thoughts are interrupted by the several sprays of something that smells like lemon and chemicals on the kitchen counters, along with Oikawa sighing as he wipes it all away. “We made a mistake, Tetsu-chan.”

“Realizing that  _ now _ , handsome?” Kuroo replies with a fake laugh. “We should have just gone to a bar or something. Saved our girl some trouble.”

Oikawa’s frown grows deeper. “But she knew this was going to happen. We won our game. This is what we always do.”

“Are you saying this is her fault?”

“No! I’m saying—” Oikawa tries to come up with what he’s supposed to say as Kuroo stares, but he comes up short. “Fine. Yeah. We made a mistake.”

“I’m glad you’re acknowledging it,” Kuroo says, then frowns just as deeply as Oikawa as he sets the trash bag off by the doorway so he can throw it out later. Before he can voice his own sorrows, Oikawa beats him to the punch. He finishes wiping the counters clean and sighs, closing his eyes and tilting his head up at the ceiling.

“Sometimes I wonder why she chose the both of us and not just you.”

Kuroo’s heart drops and he immediately ignores all the little aches in his body to dart for the kitchen and turn Oikawa away from the counter to face him. “Tooru. You’re great— _ we’re _ great for her. Not just me.”

He sniffles and Kuroo can feel his stomach drop now with his heart. Oikawa gets more openly emotional than he does, but he’s never seen him this distraught over you and the relationship you have between them. “Come on,” he continues. “We fucked up this one time. It’s not like she isn’t going to come back.”

It looks like the possibility of you never walking through the door ever again makes him cry some more. Kuroo feels a little less bad now and wonders if he’s still drunk or if the fumes of the lemon cleaner had gone to his head. “The three of us are already weird together! You know what other girls call her? Greedy!”

Kuroo groans. “Don’t bring this up again. It’s bad enough that her mom knows she’s got two boyfriends.”

“Exactly! What if she goes off and runs away with you? Or some other guy?”

That makes Kuroo grit his teeth. Call him a little possessive, but he’d rather see you fawn over Oikawa and his emotionally wrecked self than be in the arms of some square who won’t be able to see all of the beautiful things you offer to the world. With Oikawa, he’s been able to help you come out of your shell, help you stand up to your family about who you love and go and pursue the career you’ve always wanted. But all of that is just a conglomerate reason as to why they’re so good together, for you. 

“Shut up,” Kuroo grumbles, pulling Oikawa by his arms and bringing him into a tight hug. He pats his head and kisses his temple. “You’re such a baby whenever she gets mad like this. Who’s the guy that helped her pick out her winning interview outfit for her internship?”

Oikawa presses his face into Kuroo’s shoulder and sniffles some more. “Me?”

“Yeah. And who’s the guy who styled her hair for that weird college winter formal last year?”

“Me,” Oikawa says with a hint more confidence.

“Who’s the guy that helped her with all her speeches for public speaking class?”

A pause. “You.”

“Oh.” Kuroo thinks back to that semester for a few seconds. “No, wait, it was both of us. You helped her with the delivery and I helped her with all the writing.”

“Oh,” Oikawa realizes. He lifts and loosens up from Kuroo by a notch, wiping his tears and snot that’s probably going to gross you out when you come home. Kuroo can see that Oikawa’s no longer fazed by that nasty option. “She was so beautiful when she practiced that pretend awards show speech. I taught her how to wave to the audience.”

“See?” Kuroo says with a grin. “You also taught her how to emphasize certain words and make her audience feel compelled that she won ‘Most Likely to Be Abducted by Aliens.’”

“Which is still a possibility,” Oikawa adds.

Kuroo laughs. “God, Tooru. Maybe she’ll leave us for aliens.”

“Hey! Don’t joke about that. They can hear us,” Oikawa says, whispering his latter sentence. He takes off his gloves and hums thoughtfully, looking around the kitchen to confirm that it’s now all cleaned up and free of trash and stains and the like. “We should get her something. She’s been working so hard.”

“Yeah,” Kuroo agrees. He shuffles to the living room and pulls out his phone once he lands on the couch. Oikawa follows close behind and cuddles up to him, watching as he opens up a website to a jewelry store nearby. “We should get her a new necklace or bracelet. You know, to go with her internship clothes.”

“Psh,” Oikawa says. “You’re so traditional, Tetsu-chan. What about one of those packages to a spa? She can get a face mask!”

“Now I think you’re just trying to one-up me.”

Oikawa grabs Kuroo’s phone and looks at the photos of different necklaces; there are a variety of gemstones and designs to choose from, all classy and elegant and some a little gaudy, but Oikawa sours as he keeps scrolling. “These are all too expensive. Besides, some of these are ugly.”

“Ugly?” Kuroo scoffs, snatching his phone back and pulling up a larger image of a simple silver chain with a heart-shaped pendant, decorated in your favorite gemstone. “You’re telling me that she’s going to hate something like this?”

“I’m telling you that she’s going to benefit more with a day at the spa where she can relax.”

“And not be floored by the amount of sentiment represented in this beautiful piece of jewelry?”

Oikawa’s ready to counter that point, but the sound of the door opening and another set of footsteps interrupt them both. With no time to settle their debate, he quickly shoots a glance at Kuroo, asking “Both?”

Kuroo nods as he shoves his phone in his pocket. “Both.”

 

***

 

You barely make it to the living room when your boyfriends start begging for your forgiveness. They talk over their apologies and wrap their arms around you, kissing your cheeks and mumbling their self-deprecation.

“We were stupid to throw a party here,” Oikawa whines while he tries to pull you away from Kuroo’s hold. “We’re sorry. Don’t leave us.”

Before you can scold Oikawa for how ridiculous he sounds, it’s Kuroo’s turn to hold you and press you to his chest, tilting from side to side and moving you about. “Don’t listen to Tooru. I mean about the leaving us part. We love you so much. We’re sorry for the mess.”

“Guys,” you say firmly, breaking free from Kuroo and smoothing down your clothes, changed out from last night’s professional wear and into some much more comfortable sweats and a tank top. Your hair is still damp from the shower you took at Kenma’s apartment, brushing it out of your face and taking a breath. They look at you expectantly, waiting for some kind of verdict to their crimes against cleanliness.

“I wanted to say I’m sorry too. For, you know, getting really mad. I know you guys wanted to celebrate and I should have known better when I came home last night.”

“That doesn’t excuse us from turning this place into a dump,” Kuroo says. “You had every right to be mad.”

“We should have been more considerate,” Oikawa adds. “Really. We’re sorry.”

Your heart warms and you bring them both into a group hug, kissing them both and surrounding yourself with two tall boys and the faint smell of last night’s alcohol. When you can’t stand it anymore, you groan and pop your head up to look at the both of them.

“I love you guys. But go take a shower. You still smell like beer. It’s gross.”

“Sorry, babe.” Kuroo finds your hand and swings it in his. “Shower with us?”

Oikawa doesn’t say anything because you know he can tell that you showered, but you ultimately nod and take his hand, too. 

“‘Kay.”

 

When you tell the two of them about your next available free day, a Saturday two weeks from now, they’re strangely excited. Not in the giddy, jump around and whoop kind of excited, but the mischievous grin and secret laughter kind of excited. Reason being that the night before that day off, the two presented you with a small gift box that contained a bathrobe in your favorite color and a beautiful necklace with a heart-shaped pendant that will go with every single outfit you wear to your internship. Inside the bathrobe was an invitation for a day at the spa, to which you are absolutely grateful for.

However, though the boys insisted that they leave you alone for the day, you convince them to tag along. The lobby already tries to make you at peace when you walk in, with an indoor waterfall and a variety of plants sitting by a floor-to-ceiling window. The attendant at the front desk has a smile on her face you’re pretty sure is only for the job, but you don’t mind.

“So you’d like to change your package to a couples treatment?”

“Yeah,” you answer hesitantly, “I mean, if you can accommodate three people.”

The attendant raises an eyebrow, confusion slowly consuming her customer service face. “Sorry, I don’t think I’m understanding. A couples package is for two people.”

“And I’m saying that I’d like to include one more person in that package if that’s possible,” you say.

“As a friend?”

“No, as a couple.”

“I’m still not understanding,” she says. “You and your boyfriend can have the couples package, while your friend can buy a separate one for himself. Is that what you’re asking?”

You’re not surprised that this is happening, but it’s still making your stomach coil with frustration and your fingers twitch as you try to come up with a better explanation without being so blunt. The thing is, you do have to be more blunt in these situations. Kuroo puts a comforting hand on your back while Oikawa takes a step forward and flashes his much more genuine smile.

“All three of us are dating, dear,” Oikawa says, leaning on the counter and propping his chin up with both heels of his hands. You a hundred percent sure he’s batting his eyelashes now and charming the hell out of the attendant. Kuroo rolls his eyes when he sees her totally paying attention to him now, enraptured in those pretty brown eyes. You can’t blame him, though.

“Really?” she says, much more attentive now to Oikawa. “How does that work?”

“How do you think all relationships work?” Kuroo asks back. It used to be annoying to watch these two try to one-up each other. In this case, it’s kind of cute. He moves to stand next to Oikawa, leaning close to him so he can get his own chance to butter up the attendant. “Communication, love, trust.”

Just when they’re about to offer their proposal to make the couples massage a group massage, the attendant turns to you, gives you some judgmental look, then turns back to the boys. “But...isn’t that greedy? Like, I don’t have a boyfriend and you’ve got two!”

The fire that’s kindling in your stomach is turned up on high once she brings that question up. Not wanting some attendant to ruin your day, you wedge yourself between Oikawa and Kuroo and take a deep breath, speaking firmly and using your leadership-y internship voice. “Excuse me. This greedy customer of yours is kindly asking if it’s possible to have three people included in a couples package. I don’t need to explain my relationship to you any further because it isn’t any of your business, anyway. Do I make myself clear?”

A tense pause follows. Oikawa holds up his credit card and smiles again. “We’re willing to pay extra for these accomodations.”

The attendant says nothing for a few moments before swallowing and nodding. “I’ll go check with my manager.”

She stands and heads to the back, and when she’s finally out of sight, you drop your head to the counter and groan. Oikawa and Kuroo rub your back to soothe your frustrations, but you know that they’re aren’t too happy, either.

“I should have just come here by myself,” you mutter, clutching your robe to your chest.

Oikawa disagrees and kisses the top of your head. “If you want us to be here, we’ll be here.”

Kuroo kisses you the same way and helps you stand back upright. “He’s right. Plus, I think we all need a massage.”

“I need a facial,” Oikawa sighs. “I think explaining our relationship to that girl gave me more wrinkles.”

You giggle and lean against Oikawa. “You’re about to get more wrinkles when you find out how much extra money you have to pay if the three of us can do this together.”

“Don’t worry. He’s got enough money that he can pay for our lunch, too,” Kuroo says as he pats Oikawa’s back. “Isn’t that right, Tooru?”

Oikawa’s expression drops. “Excuse me?! You were offering to pay for lunch today!”

As Kuroo reassures Oikawa that he’s joking, you laugh and find yourself a touch more relaxed and confident that your words are going to get to that attendant and you’re going to have a good day off with your boyfriends.

 

It all pays off. A manager appears about a minute later after Kuroo and Oikawa negotiate some compromise for lunch (to which you wholeheartedly agree with), welcoming you three with open arms and appreciating the love and respect you have for each other. You know, despite only knowing you three for thirty seconds. Once everyone is settled and costs have all been tallied up, you three are off and ready to relax.

Your body is pressed nicely into a massage table, worked thoroughly to release every knot of tension lying beneath your muscles. You never really understood the idea of using stones for relaxing but you finally do once they’re placed down your spine. Kuroo and Oikawa join in on the stress relief treatment, and though the room is a tiny bit more cramped with three therapists and an extra table, you can tell that they’re enjoying themselves, too. Balancing volleyball and school and a girlfriend can’t be easy, either. For once, you hear nothing but sighs of relief during the two hours with them, and Oikawa gets the face massage he needs to get rid of those wrinkles. Not really, but you and Kuroo can tell him that he looks like he’s in high school again later.

After a facial with something that smells faintly of oranges, you three head to a steam room, big enough for all of you spread out. Somehow, you still wind up sitting between them, holding hands and tilting your head back to enjoy the heat and the last of the stress melting away from your body.

“Thanks guys,” you say quietly. “These last few hours have been amazing.”

“Mhm,” Oikawa hums. “Anything for you, love.”

Kuroo doesn’t respond. You open your eyes and turn to him, thinking he’s fallen asleep, but it turns out he’s looking straight ahead, deep in thought.

“Tetsu?” you ask. “You okay?”

He looks at you and Oikawa and smirks. “We could totally fuck in here and nobody would know.”

Oikawa groans and you smack Kuroo’s bare shoulder, laughing. It’s a possibility none of you follow up on, but perhaps next time, when you three have another day off together and you’re not so piled up with all this work to do in your final year of school, you three can get a little more wild.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback and fuzzy robes are greatly appreciated. <3  
> [Tumblr ](http://shoujomomo.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](http://twitter.com/iwaizumiii)


End file.
